


My internet romance

by notebooklarry



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Cute, Fluff, M/M, larry - Freeform, niall - Freeform, zayn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-30
Updated: 2015-04-30
Packaged: 2018-03-26 12:37:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3851218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notebooklarry/pseuds/notebooklarry





	My internet romance

Harry's POV

Holidays have begun and i have nothing to do so Time to log into my habbo account I thought.  
My user is Hstyles17.My bio is : live.laugh.love.gay&proud.I click the lgbt room and click on the other people in the room and send friend requests. One username caught my particular attention. It was sassmaster. Lol. I immediately texted him a hi. But he went offline just then. Just then this other username messaged me. It was a hello from Bradfordbadboi.

Hi, sup? I typed back.

Listening to music.

oh okay I replied. 

kik? He asked  
yea it's hstyles17

okay ill add ya. Ttyl..um lol what's you name?

Lol its Harry. And yours? 

zayn x

and he went offline. Then my mobile beeped. It said message from new conversation. I knew it was zayn but I was not in a mood for talking to him. I was thinking about why sassmaster went offline after I messaged. I frowned.  
I soon logged off and went to sleep listening to lego house by Ed Sheeran.  
Next day I got up around lunch time as it was vacation my mom let me sleep.  
I went down and ate my lunch ans went back to my room. I switched on my comp and logged into habbo to see if sassmaster dmed me. And hurray he did . He sent three messages and he was online.They were

hey! lol  
soorry couldn't msg yday.  
Emergency at home..

I texted back immediately

oh that's Okay, im Harry btw...

He texted back after 2 mins

I'm Louis. Kik?

yeah sure. I said.it's hstyles17. Ttyl on that then.

Then i logged off  
I immediately got back a beep. Message from sassmaster. 

Hi...curly ;)

I blushed because my dp showed off my curls perfectly.  
i texted back a lame hi  
And omg louis was hot . His dp was him in a football jersey. And winking at the camera.We chatted about random things. I found out he was 21. He was from Doncaster.. 24 Dec is his b'day. His surname is Tomlinson. The time literally flew and soon he said he has to sleep. I said okay lol. I texted night :). He texted back immediately  
Night xx;)  
I chuckled...wait was I falling for Louis Tomlinson. I shook my head and saw my other conversations finally. Three in all from Niall, Liam and zayn . I clicked on zayn. He had sent  
hey curls :D This is the bradFordbad boi :].  
I chuckled at zayn's cuteness. I clicked on zayn's dp and gasped because Zayn is so cute . His dp was him running his hand in his hair and grinning.I texted him quickly  
heyy zaynie! ( I chuckled at the nic name I gave him ) sowwy couldn't msg back. Was busy :(  
I locked my phone and just when I was going to sleep I got a beep. I half expected louis lol. I opened to see text from zayn. I clicked on it.  
It's kay curlz :p so sup??btwLove the nic name you gave;)Soon we got to know each other. His surname is malik. He likes soccer. He likes to cuddle( hehe ). Soon I was really sleepy so I sent a night text and went off to bed. Soon afternoon came and I got up because I couldn't stand the taste of my saliva anymore.I brushed. Ate food and went to my room. Mom had already gone for work long time ago. Today was vacation Monday. The only Monday which I love haha. I switched on my wifi and waited for the notifs. 3 notifs from twitter and a Kik msg from louis.  
Good morning :* x My heart flipped at the kiss emoji and the x.I texted back a morning.Then i received a text from zayn saying  
Umm i wanna say something.... don't hate me  
okay lol say ... you know ill never hate you zaynie:p  
yea okay...um I like you a lot....Do you have the same feelings? I mean it's okay if no..  
I froze and thought about it. Do I like Zayn that much. But Louis kept entering my head. I texted back  
sorry zaynie, but I don't have such feelings for you and I'm really very sorry.. I Think we should just remain friends.  
he texted back after few minutes  
um okay. Yea I mean okay. Ttyl then and sorry lol.  
I texted  
it's kay haha ttyl...  
Soon me and louis or lou as i call him grew really close. He shared with me the fact he was depressed. And I made him happy. I was so overwhelmed that time that I started crying then it hit me that I'm in fricking love with the blue eyed boy....Lou and I kept putting hearts at the end of our sentences. It just so cute. I want to confess my feelings but I don't want be rejected. So in frustration I thought I should deactivate kik. First I asked him  
do you think of me as more than a friend?  
After 3 mins he texted  
No...  
I froze right then and my heart beat fast and I sobbed at that one cruel word which broke my heart.Then I shakily typed that I'm deactivating...He texted back immediately  
WTF! WHY HAZZA . DONT LEAVE ME :'(  
I sobbed more at the hazza. A nic name he called me and I gave a really lame excuse because he can't know the real reason I'm deactivating....that is that I love him and he doesn't even like me.  
im just doing it because no space...I may never be back on here again. I'm sorry  
WHAT? Noo hazza please  
I'm sorry loubear.<3  
SIGH OKAY if you are really gonna leave then I have to confess something. ...I THINK OF YOU AS MORE THANK A FRIEND. IM Sorry I lied before but I thought you would reject me... I'm really sorry <3  
I pinched myself thinking is this a dream. But no! It is fricking reality. I jumped with joy and fricking kissed my fricking phone . Ojxxfnbdd!  
Lou!!!! My feelings are likewise . I'm sorry I lied I'm so sorry. I like you like really like you too.  
He texted back OMG! REALLY??? Am I dreaming. Oh Harry.I love you so much . You make me smile. I live your dimples and the cute way in which you text me. Will you be my boyfriend? <3  
i literally starting crying and texted  
omg!!! Yes LOUIS YESGRYDUSYF. I'm crying of happiness. Yes I love you so much xoxo<3.  
Soon I and Louis decided to meet up and go on dates and all. Even tho we lived far away we made a point to meet up often. My family also liked Louis. And Lou's family liked me too. Of course we had some ups and downs like every relationship but we made it through and our love grew stronger and soon we are getting married. Life couldn't get any better I smiled to myself tying the laces of my sneakers. Today I and Lou are going on a date I smiled more  
Honk Honk  
I snapped out of my thoughts and looked out of the window.  
Hey Hazza!! I saw a smiling Louis waving at me.  
I raced downstairs and ran to his open arms.  
~The End~


End file.
